Toonville Hotel
After Sharky won a contest to host a new reality show, he decided to build a machine that would allow cartoon characters into the real world! So, he did just that and now he has rented a hotel for twelve days to house twelve cartoon characters from varying universes! It is called the Toonville Hotel! The contest will go on until one toon remains, and they will be crowned victorious! So, hop on board the fun train to Toonville Hotel! :D ' ' Rules *The rules of this wiki are applied to this camp. *If you have any questions, comments, concerns or reccomendations for the camp, please message Creator on his talk page. DO NOT ask him to come to chat. It will not function on his computer. *Have fun, people! :) This camp is supposed to be a fun experience! :D *Please be respectful to other users. Sign-Ups (CLOSED) No more than three cartoon characters per user. You may use any cartoon character you want. #Phineas - Surfer #Larry from SpobgeBob - Surfer #Doraemon- NLG343 #Nobita- NLG343 #Shizuka NLG343 #Darwin - Jomack03 #SpongeBob - Jomack03 #Ferb - Jomack03 #Ash Ketchum -qbgff #Pikachu - qngff #Dipper (Gravity Falls) -qngff #Squidward - Blaze Debuters In Episode 5, there will be a challenge amongst however many debuters there are signed-up. The one who wins the challenge will join the game! Only sign-up for one! You can't sign-up as a debuter if you are already in the game. # # # # Trivia *The two teams are the Mechanical Cats '''and the '''Strong Superheroes. *There is only one female contestant, Shizuka. Teams Mechanical Cats *Phineas *Doraemon *Darwin *Ferb *Dipper *Squidward Strong Superheroes *Larry *Nobita *Shizuka *SpongeBob *Ash *Pikachu Elimination Table Pre-Chat Sharky: Welcome, everyone! I hope that you all enjoy your stay here at Hotel Toonville! While I get things ready, you all can chat with each other here! Until I'm done, just stay here, okay? Have fun! (The contestants stand outside the hotel, conversing like normal people! :D) Doraemon: *put anywhere door on camp* Is this the right spot? Nobita: *walks around* This isn't the right spot. Shizuka: Doraemon, try again. Darwin: Cool i want to win SpongeBob : Man I Cant belive we are waiting on one person! Ferb: .......................... Episode One: "The Epic Water Slide...Thing" Sharky: Hi, everyone! The first thing we're going to do is divide you all into two teams! They have been chosen randomly! The first team is Phineas, Squidward, Darwin, Dipper, Ferb and Doraemon. The second team is Shizuka, Nobita, Larry, Pikachu, Ash and SpongeBob! The first thing you all have to do is decide a team name! It can be related to anything! In order for you to lock-in a team name, you need at least four votes for it! Go! ^-^ Team 1 Name Deciding How About The Killer Hawks Doraemon: Nah, too bloody. How about the Mechanical Cats? Yes 2 votes for the mechanical cats Ferb: - raises hand saying yes to mechanical cats- Sharky: If you all can get one more person to vote for the name Mechanical Cats, then that will be your team name. Darwin: Yes To Mechanical Cats Dipper: Alright sounds good Sharky: Alrighty, then! From now on, your team will be known as the Mechanical Cats! :D Team 2 Name Deciding Spongebob: Neon Nicks? Shizuka: Do you think that works? Nobita: How about the Strong Superheros? Shizuka: Thats a good name. Yes. Nobita: Yay! 1 vote for the Strong Superheros! SpongeBob: Yes To Strong superheros SpongBob: 2 votes For Strong Superheros Sharky: That's actually three votes! You only need one more! Ash: Me and Pikachu vote for it too Pikachu: Pika! Sharky: Okay! From now on, you will all be known as the Strong Superheroes! Mechanical Cats Suite Sharky: You all should get to know each other! The challenge will start in a little while Ferb: ....................................... Darwin: hi i am darwin and i am a fish Strong Superheroes Suite Sharky: The challenge is going to start soon so why don't you all get to know each other a bit? SpongBob: Hey im spongebob im fom spongbobquare pants and i love to jellyfish Challenge 1! Sharky: Hey, everyone! This is your first challenge! :D Anyway, this hotel has an AWESOME waterpark just behind it! There are three awesome slides that are perfect for people, or toons, of all ages! So, I thought I'd let you all have a little fun with the challenge! The three slides are called the Monsoon, the Tidal Wave, and the Pirate's Plunge! First, you all have to slide down Monsoon *One line*, then you'll have to do Tidal Wave *Two lines*, and finally slide down Pirate's Plunge *Three lines*! The first team to have the most people finished with the challenge by tomorrow, or until I decide the challenge is over, wins! The team that loses will be sent to elimination! Darwin: -jumps into first monsoon- Darwin -Jumps into 1st line of the second slide- Darwin -jumps into 2nd line of 2nd slide- Darwin -Jumps into 1 out of three lines on the pirates plunge Darwin -Jumps into 2nd line out of three on the pirates plunge Darwin -Jumps into last line on the pirates plunge Darwin: Im Done! Sharky: Darwin is done! That means that the Mechanical Cats have one person at the finish line! SpongeBob -Jumps into first slide- Ferb -Jumps into first slide- SpongeBob -Jumps into first line of the second slide Ferb -Jumps into first line of the second slide- Doraemon: *slides down monsoon* Nobita: *slides down monsoon* Shizuka: *slides down monsoon* Ferb -slides down second line of second line- SpongeBob -slides down 2nd line of second slide- Doraemon: *slides down Tidal Wave* (1) Nobita: *slides down Tidal Wave* (1) Shizuka: *slides down Tidal Wave* (1) Ferb -slides down first line of pirates plunge SpongeBob -sllides down first line of pirates plunge Ferb -Slides down second line of pirates plung SpongBob -slides down second line of pirates plunge Ferb -Slides down last line of pirates plunge Doraemon: *slides down Tidal Wave* (2) Nobita: *slides down Tidal Wave* (2) Shizuka: *slides down Tidal Wave* (2) *skirt flies up* *holds on to skirt* Ferb -thumbs up indicating he is done SpongeBob -slides down last line of pirates plunge- SpongeBob: Im Done! Doraemon: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (1) Nobita: *looks down at Pirate's Plunge* gulp. *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (1) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shizuka: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (1) Ash: *slides down monsoon* Pikachu: *slides down monsoon* Dipper: *slides down monsoon* Ash: *slides down tidal wave* 1 Dipper: *slides down tidal wave* 1 Pikachu: *slides down tidal wave* 1 Dipper: *slides down tidal wave* 2 Pikachu: *slides down tidal wave* 2 Ash: *slides down tidal wave* 2 Doraemon: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (2) Nobita: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (2) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shizuka: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (2) Pikachu: *slides down pirate plunge* 1 Dipper: *slides down pirate plunge* 1 Ash: *slides down pirate plunge* 1 Phineas: *slides down monsoon* (1) Ash: *slides down pirate plunge* 2 Pikachu: *slides down pirate plunge* 2 Dipper: *slides down pirate plunge* 2 Phineas: *slides down tidal wave* (1) Larry: *slides down monsoon* (1) Dipper: *slides down pirate plunge 3* Yeah, I finished! Ash: *slides down pirate plunge 3* We did it, Pikachu! Pikachu: *slides down pirate plunge 3* Pika-pi Dipper: *throws up into trash can* Phineas: *slides down tidal wave(2) Larry: *slides down tidal wave* (1! Dipper: *takes nausea medicine* Phineas: *slides down pirates plunge* (1) Larry: *slides down tidal wave* (2) Doraemon: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (3) Yes! We did it! Nobita: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (3) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls headfirst* Is it over? Shizuka: *slides down Pirate's Plunge* (3) Yay! Sharky: STOP! Due to a time-crunching situation, the challenge is over! And the winner is...the Strong Superheroes! Sorry, Mechanical Cats, you'll have to vote someone out. Strong Superheroes Victory Room SpongeBob: Yes were safe! Elimination Ceremony 1: Mechanical Cats Sharky: Just vote for who you want to send home here. Darwin: Larry he did not fifnish the challenge Ferb: Larry too he did not finish Category:Current